love bites
by BlackNeko20
Summary: teen romance can be a dirty game. arthur is dating francine; francine is seeing an older guy; the older guy is muffy's ex, a love quadrilateral fueled by teenage lust. can anyone get through this teenage love roller coaster without heartbreak? rated t for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Bites**

theme 176-cheating

theme for darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme challenge. pm her if you're interested and she'll doc-x you the list.

Chapter 1-Secrets

Francine checked behind her. No one was following her. She just felt nervous now. She had plenty of reasons to be nervous. It was late. She was out after curfew. She'd lied to her parents about where she was. She lied to Arthur about where she was too. They'd been dating 6 months but Francine wasn't interested anymore. She'd found someone new. She was going to meet him now.

"Hey, baby, didn't think you were coming," a voice said. Francine smiled as the boy pulled her into his arms. They kissed. Then they walked into the park hand-in-hand.

She was 16; he was 18. He was a senior at another school. Muffy introduced them. He was her ex. He was Muffy's first too. Francine wanted him to do the same to her.

They sat on the swings. They talked about the day's events. Muffy was a cheerleader at the game. He told Francine that Muffy looked pretty in her uniform. Francine got defensive.

"What do you mean 'she looked pretty'? I thought we were going out," Francine snapped. "Hey, baby, I didn't mean anything by it." "Yes, yes you did!" Francine spat. "You look better than her. You're cuter. You don't wear as much makeup. You look beautiful. She looks fake."

"I don't believe you. You like her still. You never got over her," Francine said. He shook his head, "You don't get it." "Forget it," Francine said. She got up and started walking away. The boy called after her.

Arthur looked up. He was getting Kate from the park. He thought Francine was with Muffy, but he heard a boy calling her name. He saw movement and recognized Francine. Francine stopped and blushed. The boy caught up to her. He pulled Francine towards him and kissed her.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur screamed. Francine pulled away from the boy and ran. Arthur pushed the boy, "Who are you? That's my girlfriend!" "Not hardly, little boy," the boy chuckled. "Go on home before your mommy gets worried." "Francine!" Arthur yelled. He tried to follow her. Francine was gone. Arthur looked back. The boy was gone too but Kate was on the path.

"Arthur, we need to go before Mom gets mad," Kate called. Arthur nodded. They rode their bikes home. Arthur stormed up to his room and tried to call Francine. The line was busy. He gave up and called Buster.

At Francine's house, Francine was on the phone with Muffy. She asked what she should do. Muffy didn't know what she should do. "It's your decision," Muffy said. "But Arthur is so angry. We're doing a science project together. What if he tries to ruin it?" "Ask to switch partners or to do the project alone," Muffy suggested. "Yeah right!" Francine groaned. "What am I going to do?"

A knock sounded at Francine's door. She ended her call and answered it. It was her father. Someone was at the door for her, a boy. Francine went to the door to see the older guy. She smiled. He didn't.

"If you aren't going to be my girlfriend full time, I don't want you," he said. She sighed, "But I like you more than I like him." "Prove it," he said, walking away. Francine closed the door. Her mother was glaring at her. "What?" Francine asked.

"You know what. You're playing with Arthur. He likes you a lot. You don't even care about him. I didn't raise you that way. If you're going to treat people that way, you can't date," Laverne said. "Mom!" Francine cried. "I don't care, Francine. Your father will agree with me."

"I agree already," he called from the hallway. "See, you're stuck. Treat Arthur right or you're not dating."

Francine hated it. She wanted to date whoever she wanted. She wanted to be more like Muffy. She wanted to have her first time with an older boy. She was ready for sex. She felt like she was ready right then.

When the house was quiet, Francine snuck out. She hadn't been to his house but she knew where it was. She got there and heard laughter in the backyard. She moved around the house and peered into the backyard. The boy was there…with Muffy. They were kissing. Muffy's bra was hanging off her arm.

"Muffy!" Francine screamed. Muffy looked up. She blushed. There was nothing she could say though; she was busted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Quadrilateral

Muffy and Francine were arguing. The boy's parents heard and told the girls to leave. The girls went home but the argument wasn't over. The next day at school, they got into a fight. They were taken to the office. A school counselor heard both their stories. She decided to mediate between the girls. She called them in after school instead of having them serve detention. They reluctantly went into her office.

"I brought you girls here because you have a lot of feelings to work out," the counselor said. Muffy humphed. Francine did the same. "Fine, pretend I'm wrong, but I've seen this before." "A love quadrilateral? You've seen that before? What kind of place is this?" Muffy cried.

The counselor laughed, "You'd be surprised, Miss Crosswire. I want to bring in both parties. We should tell the truth from now on and have the boys work out their troubles too. Who is the other boy?"

"He doesn't go here," the girls said together. They exchanged glances. Then they both stared at opposite walls. The counselor smiled, "I'll work my magic. As for Mr. Read, I already called him. He found out last night as well and he's very upset. His exact words were, 'I hope you expel her and make her move to Antarctica so I never have to see her again'," the counselor quoted with a smile.

"You're enjoying this too much," Muffy said. The counselor shook her head, "Yes, yes I do. You two are too young for this kind of drama. So, I'll fix your situation, for a price." "Name it. I have a bank account full of—"

"Sex education classes?" the counselor interrupted. Muffy blushed. "With your parents. Unless you all agree to talk to me."

The girls blushed. They knew they had no choice. They shared the boy's name and school. He was called in the next afternoon. Arthur was brought in too. They all sat in opposite corners. The counselor sat in the middle. She was bubbly and happy. She took lots of notes as she asked them questions.

"Muffy dated him first, then they broke up—supposedly," Francine added darkly. "Then you started dating him WHILE you were dating Arthur," Muffy grinned. "Which makes all of you wrong," Arthur hissed. "Shut up you baby," the older boy said.

"Language, children, language," the counselor grinned. "Alright, who needs to say more?" she asked. They looked confused. "You, older chick magnet, who else have you been with recently?"

"No one, even though it's none of your business. I like Lakewood High girls. They're cooler," he nodded. The counselor scoffed, "Okay." "Something feels off about this," Muffy exclaimed. Francine nodded. "Apparently not since you're agreeing about something," the counselor smiled. The girls humphed and looked away from each other.

"What's the point of this?" Arthur asked. The counselor shrugged, "I just want teens to be happy. Are you happy?" she asked. "No," he said. "Is anyone else happy?" "No," they replied. "Well then, I have work to do."

A minute later, a knock sounded at the door. The principal looked inside. He pulled the counselor outside. Muffy listened in at the door.

"You can't use the students for your romance stories anymore. Dismiss them, especially that other kid. He doesn't even go here," the principal demanded. "Oh, please, let me—" "No," the principal said. He left before she could protest. She entered the room and dismissed them.

"I thought you wanted us to be happy!" Muffy cried. The counselor shrugged, "Do whatever you want. I can't help you," she said. She pulled her purse out of her desk. Cigarettes were sticking out. The teens ignored her and left. They all had to walk the same direction. They were uncomfortable about this. 4 teens, a love quadrilateral. Arthur didn't know how he got to be a part of this.

"You know what? I'm done with you. I want off our project and I never want to see you again," Arthur exclaimed. Muffy looked to the older boy, "You're not even worth the effort. You always make me pay!" "I was going to say you could have him," Francine scoffed.

"I'd rather be single than put up with this," the girls said together. "Want to go shopping and gossip?" Muffy asked. "Don't mind if I do," Francine said. "Just take me by the sports store. I need oil for my glove." They left together to go to the mall. Arthur and the older boy exchanged glances.

"Sorry for calling you a little kid. Just trying to look good for the ladies," he grinned. Arthur scoffed, "Don't care," he said, kicking a pine cone and walking to Buster's house. They talked while watching Bionic Bunny reruns.

Arthur tried to forget everything; Francine tried to forget everything; Muffy tried to forget everything; the older boy tried to forget everything. All four failed miserably.

Francine and Arthur talked at school. They accidentally held hands but never let go. They agreed to talk after school.

Muffy and the older boy crossed paths at the mall. They duck into an empty dressing room for a make-out session. They agree to a movie the next night. Muffy called Francine. They agreed to double date…and all four were at the theater the next night.


End file.
